


Verba volent

by Chloris01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, lucifer avant la chute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloris01/pseuds/Chloris01
Summary: C'est Dieu qui l'a dit...





	Verba volent

Samael est doué. Samael est intelligent. Samael est le plus beau des anges. C'est Dieu qui l'a dit.  
Samael entend tout cela et il sait que tout est vrai. Il croit ce qui est dit et sait ce qui est passé sous silence.  
Samael est doué. Samael est d'or et de lumière. Samael doit apprendre à obéir et à se taire. C'est Dieu qui l'a dit.  
Le bel ange entend tout cela mais il ne peut pas comprendre. La différence est trop grande entre l'infini de ses pouvoirs et les limites de sa liberté.  
Que reste-t-il à vivre quand tout a été dit ?


End file.
